i cant wait, kuromii!
by Splat Danger
Summary: The Tsubasa gang end up in a demension where everyone is expected to be polite and proper. arguing and poking ensued. X3 sXs, implied KuroFai.
1. Chapter 1

_**anime/manga:**_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

_**pairings:**_sXs, implied kXf.

**_author:_**splat D. aka "fay or L"

* * *

He didn't know why. He just liked making the raven-haired man angry to the point of breaking. It was one of the most enjoyable things in his life.  
He was doing it right now.

"Teehee!",Fai was crouched in front of a fancy carved door, looking through the keyhole-- but not to be weird, but just so he could annoy kurogane--he knew he would see him or sense him in a matter of maybe three or four seconds. Both him, syoaran and Fai were all wearing black suits, while sakura had been given a ballroom dress. They had landed in a dimension where everyone was polite, fancy and 'proper', and they didn't find kuroganes ninja wear very fanciful at a dinner.

Kurogane was popping open a champagne that was sitting in a round  
container with ice in it. The look on his face changed from non-caring boredness, to murderous intent in an instant as he heard a familiar laugh.

"--WHAT THE HECK DO YA' THINK YOUR DOING?!",He yelled, Fai backing up away from the door in a crab walk as it slammed open,"Kyaaa!",he ran with his hands in the air.

"HEY! YOU PERVERTED LITTLE--GET BACK HERE, MAGE!!",He ran after.

"hahaha, no thanks, kurotan!",he laughed, dodging a swipe from his fist.

"ooh, you'll have to move faster than that to hit me!--so close, too!",Fai smiled.

Kurogane looked at that smile he hated."Graa! shut up, idiot!",he swung,missing the lanky blond, again of coarse.

"i cant wait for you to make me!!",Fai called, already back to where kurogane first started chasing him around.

Kurogane's fists clenched. He grunted and walked down the stairs, leaving the mage to his annoying self...

Later that day, they were told that they should attend a ball. Fai, Sakura, and mokona cheered. They got to dress even fancier.Syoaran smiled at sakura's reaction. Kurogane just glared at everyone.

"grrr...i hate this."

Kurogane was standing by the door, his arms crossed, watching for any signs of attack.--which seemed to be unneeded in this world. Kurogane resisted a laugh as he imagined a guy apologizing feverishly as they walked up to attack someone.-- and he also grunting at any girls who attempted to ask him to dance with them. there were two so far. He was dressed in a black suit, a napkin folded neatly in his front pocket.

then Fai popped into the room, dressed in a black suit as well, his blond hair didn't seem to have had any preparation. with his usual mask on his face, just in time to see him turn way the girls.A bigger smile came on his face, as he went over to Kurogane.

"Hyuuu! kurosan so shy!"

"shy?! who's shy, idiot?!", he growled.

"aw, you were so unsure of yourself you didnt want to dance with those girls!"

"LISTEN HERE, MAGE, BEFORE I KILL YOU!!",he yelled as a large group of  
people stopped to stare at the two.

"pyoooo! kurosan scary!",mokona yelled from sakuras head.

"SHUTUP, PORKBUN!!"

and the rest of the ball was basically that.Kurogane eventually stored in his mind different ways in which he could kill the mage and manjuu, just to pass the time before this stupid thing was over.

After most of the people dissapeared, sakura and syoaran were still dancing, both of them blushing all the while. (fai had nudged syoaran to ask her to dance only about 1/2 hour ago.) kurogane grunted and looked towards the doors, when a white puff came on his head,"why dosnt kuro-daddy ask fai-mommy to dance?" asked mokona.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!",kurogane reached blindly for his sword, forgetting it was upstairs with his ninja attire.mokona jumped away, gleefully.

he guessed fai had heard, because the blond was laughing from where he was.

"grrr...",kurogane stomped towards the door,"the dance is over, lets go!!"

"technically, its a 'ball'!",fai popped up.

"I DONT CARE WHAT IT IS! ITS DONE!LETS GO!",yelled kurogane angrily.

"okay..",sakura rubbed her yes sleepily.

"uhhuh..",syoaran nodded.

"aw..i thought this was fun!"

Syoaran bid them all goodnight, as he went in his room and sakura went in her room shortly after.Kurogane leaned against the wall.

"hyuuu, kuromii tired after watching everyone so closely?"

"grr. what the heck you talking about?"

"you always watch out for the kids! in every single world we go to!", Fai smiled.

"i mean, even in a world like this, where everyone's so proper, you constantly are on your guard.", Fai picked up a bottle of champagne.

"hmph...",kurogane looked away, towards the window.

"oooh! their champagne's good!!",purred Fai, sipping some more.

"HEY! no alcohol for you, mage!"

Fai smiled, and drank more,"nya!",he teased, remembering oto country.

"...grrr...QUIT MEOWING!"

"nyaaaaaaa!"

"give me that champagne!",kurogane yelled, reaching out.

"hm? ahahaha, im not drunk, kuromii, i just was messing around!" X3

"fine. just let me have some, idiot."

"teehee",Fai handed him the bottle.

Kurogane took a swig, and handed it back.He watched as Fai chugged some more. "frigging alcoholic...",he thought, looking back to the opposite wall.

Fai stated humming some song quietly. it was sweet but had a melancholy backbone to it... kurogane saw he was smiling, of coarse, and said,"...quit it"

"hm? quit what, kurorin?",fai asked, looking into the empty bottle and shook it as if he was waiting for more to pour out.

"humming that stupid song!!",he growled.

Fai hummed even louder, and laughed as kurogane got up, and he screamed,"kyaaa! big doggy mad!", fai ran, bottle in hand, and poked kurogane in the cheek as he passed him.

"GRAA! IM GONNA KILL YOU, IDIOT!", he yelled, swinging at his fist at the blond's head.

"gak!",Fai laughed ducking. he shot back up and turned the corner. they ran a whole floor up, and fai almost got away, when--

"GOTCHA!",kurogane yelled, finnaly getting fai with his forearm pinning fai to the wall.

"aaah! big doggy's gonna bite me!",fai laughed.

Kurogane raised his fist,"oohh, this gonna be worse than a 'bite'",he swung and found that the skinny blonde had already squirmed away, like he knew he would.

"kyaa!",fai laughed, sunning down the hall. "i wont miss this time, mage!"

"ahahaha, it isnt that easy to hit me, kurorin!"

"shutup with the stupid nicknames!",he yelled, and looked round to see where the stupid blond was. he couldnt see him. someone tapped the back of his head,"guess who, kuromii?!"

"graa!',he swung his fist quickly and was surprised to see he actually hit something.he heard a faint thump as he looked down to see the skinny blond on the ground."oy.",

Fai opened one eye and looked up.kurogane almost felt a little bad about it. almost.

"ow. eheh, i guess you were right.", fai laughed, rubbing the side of his head, by his temple.He smiled.

"quit it."

"eh?",fai asked, getting up,"quit what kuronya?", he asked, rubbing the side of his head again.

"...with that stupid mask."

Fai's smile wiped away and his eyes grew big for a second.It was quickly replaced however, and he said,"kuromii always suspects something!", he laughed that fake laugh kurogane hated...

"there was nothing funny about that."

Fai shrugged

"ah! im gonna go ask for more champagne. this stuff is weak.",he smiled."does daddy want one too?",he asked before he started down the stairs..

"SHUTUP AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT!",He yelled.

Fai smiled and said,"i cant wait for you to shut me up, kurochan!" After he left, kurogane scowled. he had no idea what the mage meant by that...

* * *

((THE END!! how was it? ? was it horrible? lol. sorry for any typos or stuff like that.sorry for the abruptly stopped ending. this has been in my head for a while, so i had to type it somewhere.please reveiw ok? thanks!))


	2. say goodbye

_**anime/manga**: _Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles

**_song:'_** 'dance with the devil' by Breaking Benjamin

_**author:**_Splat Z. Danger aka "Fay or L"

_**couples:**_ kXf. sXs.

* * *

After they all woke up the next morning, mokona admitted that it didnt sense a feather in this world at all, but just didnt tell them because mokona wanted to go to the ball...

After saying goodbye to everyone they knew, switvhing back into their original clothes,--and keeping kurogane from killing the manjuu bun--mokona sprouted wings, and opened its mouth wide, The blue mist surrounded them before they dissapeared into the next world...

* * *

"oof!",Fai made a noise as he landed on his belly onto the planked wooden floor. Kurogane had landed in a crouched position, scanning what appeared to be a empty factory, or an abandoned warehouse.  
"now, where are we?!",he growled.

no sooner had he asked the question, when--

**CCCRACK!!**--a huge bug crashed through one of the walls, and fai jumped backwards from it. "wheet, whoo, those are big, arent they?",he smiled. "heh..",Kurogane slid out Ginyru, an almost sinister smile on his face as well...

"AHAHAHAHA!!",kurogane laughed, killing more and more of the bug-like creatures. They had large pincers in the front of them, and a orange dot that shot out flames on the back.

He could hear over the crackling of the flames, and the crashing of wood being burnt--the brat urging the princess out of the burning building--the mage, avoiding one of the bugs, and every now and then, kicking at them.--and mokona going after syoaran and sakura.

"graaa!",he yelled, slicing though a rather big one, right through the middle. he looked over to see fai kick one away,--smiling of coarse--and then continue to just dodge the flames they shot at him."HEY, MAGE! WHY DONT YOU TRY TO ACTUALLY HELP FOR ONCE?!", he growled, stabbing one.

Fai's reply was delayed, as he concentrated on a rather big group of them coming at him at once. He jumped over one, and then avoided more fireballs. He ended up on the left side of the building, and then--

SHWACK!!--the flame-covered roof caved in, cracking right down the middle, falling in between fai and kurogane...

Kurogane flung his sword around, slicing two, and realized that fai was on the side with the door. his side, meanwhile, had no way to get out...

"KURONYA!!",came a faint voice, mostly covered by the creaking of wood, and the flickering of flames. Kurogane looked around, backing up into the only corner that wasnt covered with flames, yet.

"KURONYA!!",the voice was barely decipherable anymore.

"GO, IDIOT!!",he yelled back.He looked up, and rolled to the side, avoiding another heavy wooden plank. the ceiling's edge that was left was coming down now.

He got knocked backwards by a large pincer, and he groaned as he tried to get up. it had stabbed him in his side...

He rolled over on his uninjured side,"got..to..get up!",he growled, standing up. He flung out ginyru in front of him. "wanna fight? lets go.",he yelled, one hand on his side. He slashed at more, killing off abut three before one caught his sword in his pincers, and flung it away to where kurogane couldnt see it anymore..

**xXHere I stand,  
helpless and left for dead..Xx**

Kurogane growled, backing up, until he hit the wall, and jumped away, feeling the stinging of the fire that had caught on it...

"egh..",he fell to the ground, hearing the bugs hissing at each other. He closed his eyes, and involuntarily, had visions coming though his brain...

his father leaving to fight... his mother falling off the end of the sword... tomoyo ordering not to kill unless needed... being sent to 'the witch'... the brat.. the princess.. the manjuu bun.. the mage...

He remembered many days that had occured...he could remember when he taught the brat how to fight with his sword...he could remember confronting fai about his fake smile...he remembered the day he finnally decided he would help them retreive the feathers...

he shook his head. it was so easy to remember what was wrong..but so hard to remember what was right...

**xXClose your eyes,  
so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong,  
harder to find what's right.  
I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't stay long,  
in this world so wrong.Xx**

"AUGH...",he winced, as a shock of pain went through his side.It felt cold...

He groaned again, as he felt his left arm tremble, and felt like his skin was crawling along...

**xXSay goodbye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight?Xx**

He couldnt move any of his left side. He closed his eyes again, and breathed in deeply. he felt it surging through his body, whatever it was...

"KUROKII!!"

**xXTrembling,**  
** crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes,  
stealing the life of mine.  
I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't last long, in this world so wrong.Xx**

he found that couldnt even open his eyes anymore.

Then he heard a cracking sound, and then someone shake him. He couldn't see them, but he could feel eyes looking at him, and then he could feel the person picking him up, and trying to carry him out, the fire still flaring in the background...

"hold on...hold on..",said the voice, as he felt himself on the ground. then he could hear a couple more voices.

**xXSay goodbye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight?Xx**

"kurogane-san!" "kuro-daddy!" "k-kurogane-san!"

"..hold on",said the same voice from before. It was then, that he figured out that it was Fai ho had carried him. He tried to talk, but it was painfull. The coldness was still emmiting from his left side, and he felt like he was a goner...

**xXHold on.  
Hold on.Xx**

"g-...",he whispered.

**xXSay goodbye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight?Xx**

"kuromii? dont talk! we need to get you help!", said Fai  
"kurogane-san! were going to get you out of this!",came a soft voice, most likely from the princess.  
He could hear mild crying. was that the manjuu bun?  
"hold on.",he could tell the was the brat.

**xXHold on.  
Hold on...Xx**

He tried to smile, but as he felt his face wouldn't move anymore, he mustered the last of his energy to say,"...**Goodbye**..."

"DONT SAY THAT!!KUROCHAN!! KUROCHAN!!",yelled the mage's voice.right before he blacked out, he heard,

"--KUROGANE!!"

silence...


	3. scared smileless

**_manga/anime:_**Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles

**_song:_**'iris' by googoo dolls

**_pairings:_**sXs, implied kXf

**_author:_**Splat Danger aka "fay or L"

* * *

"no!, no!, no!-",Fai was screaming, trying to shake kurogane."you cant.."  
Sakura was crying horribly, leaning on syoaran, who had tears in his eyes as well.  
"w-we need to find a hospital.",Fai said, trying to pick Kurogane up again."hurry!",he said again, running as fast as he could while still carrying kurogane.It seemed like a bad dream...

They got away from the burning building, and after a minute only, they could barely see the smoke over the sandy ground and yellow tall grass."w-we need to find someplace.",Fai said, looking as best he could.

"im looking.",Syoaran said, still hugging Sakura as they ran. Mokona was in his shirt, watery eyes closed.

After about five minutes since they left the wreckage, Fai was moving quicker and twitchier. "w-wait. w-what is that?", Fai asked. There was a solitary building, standing in the middle of a flat, sandy surface."come on!",he yelled to the other three...

"HELP!",Syoaran called to all the buildings.

"HEEEYY!!",Fai yelled, running towards the building,"WE NEED HELP!!",he yelled, not slowing down for sakura mokona and syoaran.

He pushed the doors open, and yelled,"DOES ANYONE HERE KNOW MEDICINE?!" Kuroganewas getting heavy, but he hadnt seemd to notice right now.

The room on the first floor had a desk in front of him, and chairs to the right. There were a couple of door to the left, and behind the desk was stairs.

Fai hadnt noticed some of the shocked looks on peoples faces that he was carrying The black-haired ninja.

The lady behind the counter stood up,and asked in a concerened voice,"sir, what happened?-"  
"HE WONT MOVE!!",Fai yelled, mostly towards her, as the doors just then revealed sakura and syoaran coming through...  
"sir, we can get you to the clinic. floor 2, i think, just wait a second here sir--HEY! YOU CANT GO BACK THERE UNESCORTED!!"

Fai had ran the whole way up the stairs, followed by the other three. He ran, bursting in through the doors. it was the same layout as the 1st floor, except instead of chairs to the right there was a desk.

"HEY! ",Fai ran to the old woman behind the counter,"he needs a doctor quickly!",he hurried. The lady seemed a bit taked aback,"alright, alright..",she pressed the speaker,"Dr.Carlson, we have an apparent emergency patient here. Dr.Carlson, emergency patient.",she repeated in a almost bored voice.

Once the doctor came in through the double doors, accompanied by a nurse pushing a hospital bed with wheels on it. Fai had layed Kurogane down on it, while explaining to the doctor all he had known to have happened.

"eheh...we seemed to have run into a pack of..er..i don't know what they were, but they shot out fireballs, and had pincers--"

"ah. rinkuzen...",the doctor muttered, writting it down,"and burn wounds as well."

"--and the roof of the building we were in caved, and he got trapped on the side with no door, so me and thee kids had to bust a hole in the other side..then we carried him here.",he seemed a bit on edge.Kurogane never gives up. He would be too stubborn to say anything like 'goodbye' unless he really thought he couldn't hold on...

"right.",nodded the doctor, as him and the nurse began pushing the bed into the next hallway, and into a room...

* * *

The moonlight was streaming in through the open window, as a blond, lanky man sat in a chair, leaning his head against his wrist, staring at the ceiling unfixedly...

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now..**

All was quiet in the room, silence filling Fai's ears...He could feel his eyes starting to involuntarily close.He stretched and shook his head. His gaze scanned the room, resting on the black-haired ninja.

He wondered if the doctor had succeeded or if he was just pretending to make them all feel better...(sakura, syoaran, and mokona had shown up after Dr.Carlson had given kurogane burn treatment, and a small amount of clear liquid in a vile)

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight..**

**  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand...  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

"_why dont you try actually helping for once?!",_ fai remembered what kurogane had yelled.

"maybe if i had...",he said softly, "you wouldn't be in this predicament, would you?.", he asked the motionless figure on the hospital bed...  
He cracked a smile onto his face, not being able to keep his eyes open any longer...

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

"ow...",came an empty thought."what the Hack happened?...  
A yellowish light came into view...

"ermph...", Kurogane thought, before daring to open his eyes...  
"w-wh-where...",he managed to groan out before, closing his eyes again.

After about what seemed half-an-hour, he opened his eyes, squinting against the brightness. He was looking at a white ceiling, and a small portion of yellow-painted walls.

"w-where am i?",he asked himself. He looked around, shocked to see a lady in a blue smock looking at him to his right, who was just apparently fixing a tube going into his arm.

"oh!..ill go tell the doctor your awake!",she hurried out.  
"d-doctor?",he repeated. He shook his head again, and tried to prop himself up, but falling back again. He groaned.

Then a bustle at the door told him the doctor and nurse had returned."why, good morning, mr. Kurotan.",he said.

Kurogane turned his head quickly at the name. He then remembered hearing the yell before he was paralyzed completely... He sat up as best he could, ignoring any pain, and saw the mage sleeping, leaning back in his chair.

"ah...him...",the doctor said, checking the monitor Kurogane had connected to him by the needle in his arm, "he refused to leave the hospital room, and practically forced us to let those three in..",he commented. Kurogane looked to see the group leaning against each other on the floor, against the wall.

"tried to stay up until you awoke. apparently he didn't last..",he nodded toward the blond."--now, are you feeling any heart pains? stomach discomfort?",the doctor asked.

Kurogane had answered all of the checkup questions, glaring whenever the doctor made a stupid joke.(which happened whenever the doctor tried to make any jokes at all.), until him and the nurse left.

Then a mumble came from on the floor..."pyuu..."

"oh god, no-",kurogane groaned.

"hm? GAK! KURO-DADDY!!",mokona screamed happily, hopping to kurognaes head,"YAY!!"

"eh?...",sleepily asked the princess,"oh! kurogane-san! Syoaran-kun! he's all right!"

Syoaran opened his eyes."eh?..oh! glad your okay, kurogane-san...",he smiled sleepily, as mokona danced around kuroganes head.

Kurogane noticed Fai still asleep through all the noise.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand...  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.**

then he saw the doctor leave the room, his clipboard in hand, leaving their 'family' alone.The ninja looked back over at the sleeping figure again, his blond hair lightly covering his eyes...

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand...  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

"OY! we should get outta here. do you sense feather manjuu bun?! AND DONT YOU DARE LIE THIS TIME!!",he yelled angrilly.

"kurowanwan?"...

Kurogane had only a second warning before he turned to see a grinning face in front of him,"KUROMII!! KYAA!",and then annoyingly happy gibberish.(Fai was talking to fast for kurogane to understand)...

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand..  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

They thanked the doctors, all except kurogane, who just nodded at the doctor before turning to leave. "aw! kurotan just shy to people",he heard Fai say to them. "HEY YOU!! SHUT UP MAGE!"

**I just want you to know who I am**

They turned, as mokona sprouted wings, and flew over their heads, surrounding them with the sparky blue mist."here we go! another world for kurochi to be pissed off in!"

**I just want you to know who I am**

"SHUT UP IDIOT!"

**I just want you to know who I am...**

"teehee!", came a laugh, as they dissapeared into the next dimension...

* * *

((yay! I think theres one more chapter left. I know these are a bit too short, but GAK! Xo at least im trying! Lol, jk. But thank you,. Next chapter 'stubborn puppy' !))


End file.
